The Mission to Restore Roblox
The Mission to Restore Roblox '''is a movie made by Carkle and PaperPizza. Plot Roblox is closing the FnaF games of Roblox due to "copyright" claims, so it is up to Igor, Sophie, Carkle and the others to restore the FNaF games of Roblox by going to the mysterious land of copyright! Cast * Eric as Carkle, John the Boy, Faarooq, Gorge, 303903 (Roblox user) Gogeta3467, and intellegent athiest * Paul as Igor the Mii, Igortheboy's Ghost, Igorlove2, Tracotaper and PaperPizza * Zack as FeelandBetannsian * Kayla as Sophie, Jelly Otter, Shauna, Luana the XAvatar and Toy Chica * Belle as Chica and OTJuice * Professor as Dr.Mario and Drpece231 * Tween-Girl as LulukaLove * Microsoft Sam/Kidaroo as Gree Guy and Joe Schmeletzky * Kimberly as Princess Zelda, Peanut Otter, and MSE6 * Joey as Newcat * Zack/Evil Genius/David as JaredValdez4 * Dave as The Grim Banner * Young Guy as James The Animator * Dallas as Bradshaw * Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter ''The Cast is W.I.P.'' Transcript * Carkle: "I am gonna play some FNaF games on Roblox!" * '''sees an announcement from Roblox * Carkle: "Wha?- What's this..." * Announcement: We are closing FNaF games on Roblox due to "copyright" claims. We are sorry about that! * Carkle: "Oh no! All FNaF games are closing! I should better tell Igor, PaperPizza and Sophie about this!" * Calls Sophie, Igor and PaperPizza * to Outside * Carkle: "ROBLOX is removing the FNAF Games for Copyright Claims!" * Igor: "Better Tell my ROBLOX Counterparts Gogeta3467, Igorlove2, and the Ghost of Igortheboy!" * calls his Roblox Counterparts, Gogeta3467, Igorlove2 and the Ghost of Igortheboy * Igor: "Hello Gogeta3467, Igorlove2, and the Ghost of Igortheboy!" * Gogeta3467: "Hey Igor! Whadsup?" * Igor: "Roblox is deleting all FNAF games!" * Igorlove2: "Oh crap! What are we gonna do?" * Igor: "We're going on a quest to get them back!" * The ghost of Igortheboy: "Okay!" * hangs up with Gogeta, Igorlove, and the Ghost of Igortheboy * Gogeta: "To the Roblox HQ!" * Igorlove, and the Ghost of Igortheboy get in a car and drive to Roblox HQ * to JaredValdez4's place * JaredValdez4: "Time to copy some games! Because of FNAF games being cancelled, I can resume to chasing my biggest dream - COPYING YOUR GAMES!" * Gree Guy: "That's nice. So, what should we copy next?" * JaredValdez4: "We'll copy Carkle's game!" * Gree Guy: "laughs LET'S DO IT NOW!" * [Cut Back to The Mii ROBLOXians Trio'' (Igorlove2, Gogeta3467 and The Ghost of Igortheboy)' '''Driving Towards ROBLOX HQ] * Igorlove2: "Geez! We Need to stop for a while, the fuel is nearly over." * stops the car * Gogeta: "Awww! Now what?" * Igorlove2: "I guess we need to walk, the HQ is 5 miles away." * Gogeta: "Fine..." * 3 do the spin dash until they get to the HQ * Joe Schmeletzky: "Done! All FNAF games on Roblox are.... DEAD!" * Igortheboy: "You there, greed, what do you have to say?" * Joe Schmeletzky: "Well well well, lookie here, we have a banned user! What in the h--- do you want from us?!?!" * Igorlove2: "Stop that! That's not nice! And bring back the FNAF games!" * The Grim Banner: "We're not bringing those s---y rip-off games back! Do you want to be destroyed?" * Igorlove2: "No way, you user-killing son of a mor-" * Gogeta3467: "Chill Down Igorlove2! Unless you want to meet the fate that Igortheboy Met." * Igorlove2: "Okay." * Enters the HQ * LulukaLove: "Hey Young Brother! Long Time No See!" * Igorlove2: "Hi Big Sister." * LulukaLove: "So what do we have here?" * Igorlove2: "All of the FNaF games are banned due to copyrights!" * LulukaLove: "Okay friend. I'll take action. (to the Roblox employees in FGeeTVee Dad's voice) WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? FNAF WAS THE BEST GAME EVER! DO YOU WANNA MEET YOUR OWN FATE?" * Joe Schmeletzky: "HOW DARE YOU UNDERMINE AN ADULT?! THAT'S IT!!! GRIM BANNER, DESTROY HER!!!" * IgorLove2: "NOOOOOO!" * Grim Banner quarters LulukaLove, turning her into a ghost * LulukaLove: "Now look what you've done! You've destroyed me!" * Joe Schmeletzky: That's right! And I won't hesitate to have him do the same to Igorlove2!!! I HATE USERS WHO DEFY THE STATUS QUO!!!!!" * IgorLove2: "Let's Get out of Here!" * Mii ROBLOXian Trio Plus LulukaLove exits thw HQ * IgorLove2: "Calling Igor." * Calls Igor the Mii * Igor the Mii: "Yes Igorlove2?" * IgorLove2: "Me, Gogeta3467, Igortheboy and My Big Sister LulukaLove tried to Unban FNaF but We Got LulukaLove destroyed!" * the Mii Gasps * Igor the Mii: "I'm Calling my Sister called Luana!" * Hangs Up with Igorlove2, Then he Calls Luana the Xavatar * Igor the Mii: "Hello Luana!" * Luana: "Hello Igor! What's up?" * Igor the Mii: "Well, uh, I think that LulukaLove got destroyed." * Luana: "Why?" * Igor the Mii: "She was trying to get back FNAF games" * Luana: "I'm confused. Did they get removed?" * Igor the Mii: "Yes. Indeed" * Luana "Awww! I was into them!" * Igor the Mii "Sorry, but, they're gone due to copyrights." * Luana "Okay. Call you later." * the Mii hangs up with Luana * Igor the Mii "Now I'm gonna call Yoshi and his army!" * teleports next to Igor * Carkle: "Wait! I'll take care of Joe Schmeletzky!" * Igor the Mii: "Alright!" * calls Yoshi and his army * Igor "Hello Yoshi!" * Yoshi "Hello Igor! What's the matter?" * Igor "FNAF got taken off Roblox!" * Yoshi "Okay. I'll be at the Roblox HQ with loads of guns. Bye" * Igor "Bye." * hangs up with Igor * to GoCity Street * Igor: "Shauna!" * Shauna: "Yes?" * Igor: "ROBLOX removed the FNAF Games then destroyed LulukaLove." * and Zelda Dashes towards Igor and Shauna * Igor: "Let Me guess, ROBLOX Banned the FNaF Games." * John: "How you knew it?" * (The A.P.A music starts blasting in the background.) * James The Animator: "Ladies and gentlemen...our contingency plan!" * Faarooq: "I'm Faarooq." * Bradshaw: "And I'm Bradshaw. We're here to help you kids with this little ROBLOX thing." * Sophie: "What do you mean? If so, is it an actual problem?" * Igor: "Sophie, ROBLOX banned games related to FNaF." * James the Animator: "Anyway, let's explain how the plan will work..." * John: "Be quiet and listen to James' Plan!" * Igor: 50% volume voice "Okay." * James: Alright, the APA will go there and take out everyone in the building. Then, we will hack onto the software and restore the games! * ???: You can't return the fnaf games. The copyright claims were true. * Igor: Intellegent Athiest?! * Intellegent Athiest: ( in the french fry voice ) Yes, it's me. * Igor: Thank god you're here. * James: Wait a minute! Itellegent Athiest hates copyright claims and dosent sound like that! It's a spy! * shoots the spy * athiest turns into a tf2 spy * Igor: Crap! They know our location! We have to keep moving! * ???: You're not going with out me, are you? * Igor: Intellegent Athiest! You're here! * Intellegent athiest: Yep! I got your invitation! So what's the plan? * James: Ok! Here's the final plan, we will go to the land of copyright, and stop all the bullcrap copyright claims! Let's get in that car! * to Carkle and Joe Schmeletzky, beaten up * Carkle: "Take that Mr. Schmeletzky jerk!" * Joe Schmeletzky: "It's not over yet..." * Grim Banner is behind Carkle, and destroys/bans Carkle * Carkle: "Wait what?! I'm... a ghost?! Nooooo!!" * Carkle: "You're gonna pay for that!" * possesses the Grim Banner * The Grim Banner: "I can't control myself!! Wait, I'm an admin! I can't turn into a ghost!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" * possessed Grim Banner destroys/bans himself * Carkle: "That's what you get for banning me!" * Joe Schmeletzky: "Don't worry! I unbanned you!" * Carkle: "You did? YES!!!" * Joe Schmeletzky: "You are now a central part of Roblox..." * to the sky while Carkle screams "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" * to James, Intellegent Athiest and Igor driving to the land of Copyright * Igor: "I'm bored." * James: "How about some music?" * PaperPizza: "Yeah. Let's have some music from... uh... I dunno. * Igor: "Oh! I forgot! I brought my Wii U! Let's play Super Smash Bros 4!" * PaperPizza: "Wait! Those two guys... We should stop for them!" * & 303903 get in the car * 303903: "Where are we going?" * Igor: "We're going to the land of copyright to stop all the copyright claims!" Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:Roblox Movies